Miroir, mon beau miroir
by ZeegZag
Summary: Cloud tombe sur une robe qui lui rappelle bien des souvenirs... (Cet OS date en vérité de 2015)


**Comme précisé, cet OS date de 2015. (Une époque où j'écrivais encore au passé, alors que je suis aujourd'hui team "présent". :p) Il était apparu dans mon recueil « Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra » (Qui portait alors un autre nom), puis supprimé au moment où j'ai décidé qu'il ne tournerait plus qu'autour des Turks. Au final, je suis retombé dessus dernièrement et je me dis qu'il mérite de refaire son apparition ici. :)**

* * *

Une fois n'était pas coutume, _Le Septième Ciel_ était fermé ce soir-là. La salle était calme, plongée dans le noir, et les volets tirés devant ses fenêtres. Des relents de cuisine et d'alcool imprégnaient les lieux en permanence. Une odeur devenue familière, appréciée des habitués, sans laquelle son identité n'aurait pas été complète.

À l'étage du dessus, dans la chambre de Tifa, Cloud et elle s'apprêtaient à sortir. Pour une fois, la jeune femme mangerait ailleurs que dans son établissement, et autre chose que sa propre cuisine. Ce n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Cloud de leur accorder une soirée en tête à tête. Depuis qu'ils étaient venus s'installer à Edge, et y avaient ouvert l'établissement, elle ne se souvenait pas que ce soit déjà arrivé. En général, Cloud restait distant, travaillait beaucoup et s'absentait régulièrement pour des livraisons aux quatre coins du monde. Parfois, elle avait même l'impression que seule la présence de Marlène sous leur toit l'obligeait encore à échanger quelques mots avec elle.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le téléphone sonna. La jeune femme sortit le nez de sa penderie et accorda un regard à son compagnon, assis, silencieux, sur le lit de Marlène. Pour l'occasion, la petite fille avait décidé de dormir chez une connaissance du voisinage. Une manière à elle de leur faciliter la tâche. Surtout, de ne pas être dans leurs pattes.

Cloud fit mine de se lever pour aller répondre, mais Tifa lui intima d'un geste de rester où il était et se dirigea elle-même en direction de la porte. Elle se glissa dans le couloir et l'écho de ses pas fut bientôt perceptible dans l'escalier.

Resté seul, Cloud retourna à son immobilité, les mains jointes entre ses jambes, le nez baissé en direction du sol.

À dire vrai, la situation était loin de le mettre à l'aise. Il se sentait épuisé par ses livraisons des derniers jours et plus mélancolique que jamais. Imaginer qu'il pourrait être de bonne compagnie était stupide. Il ne comprenait même pas que Tifa puisse l'espérer. Faire des efforts, il y comptait bien, mais comment être convaincant quand intérieurement tout votre être vous rappelait à votre désir de solitude ?

Le tic-tac d'une horloge était perceptible. Le plancher émit quelques craquements. Il releva les yeux sur le lit de son amie et se leva. La jeune femme y avait abandonné plusieurs vêtements, des choix repoussés en cours de route.

Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il entreprit de les plier et de les ranger pour elle. Au moins cela leur ferait gagner de précieuses minutes. Avec des gestes maladroits, de ceux qui sont davantage habitués à jeter leurs vêtements en boule dans un coin, que d'en prendre soin, il parvint tant bien que mal à un résultat à peu près convenable. Satisfait, il ouvrit la penderie et, quoiqu'un peu perdu, termina sa besogne.

Il allait refermer le meuble quand son regard fut attiré par une robe violette, pendue à un cintre, au milieu de deux manteaux et d'une chemise. Sa vue lui en rappela une autre qui, dans un passé qui lui semblait incroyablement lointain, s'était retrouvée sur son dos.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié l'expérience et, sur le moment, il avait bien cru mourir de honte. Mais avec le temps, ce souvenir ridicule devenait presque comique. Rien qu'en y repensant, un faible sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres – moqueur à l'égard de ce Cloud du passé qui avait dû endurer cette épreuve.

Ses doigts se tendirent en direction du tissu, en même temps que lui revenait en mémoire ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Alors qu'ils pénétraient l'antre de Don Corneo, afin de retrouver Tifa, ce vieux dégueulasse s'était suffisamment laissé leurrer par son déguisement pour désirer passer la nuit avec lui. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi. Avec ses épaules carrées, son air désagréable, que sa gêne ne faisait qu'aggraver, et sa démarche gauche, il n'avait franchement rien d'un canon de beauté.

Un petit rire lui remonta dans la gorge, au souvenir de l'expression de l'autre en découvrant que son coup de cœur était en vérité un homme. Franchement, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir eu de soupçons !

Il dégagea la robe de son cintre, afin de mieux la contempler. Oui… elle était assez similaire à celle qu'il avait portée. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu Tifa la mettre. Dans ces conditions, à quoi bon la garder ?

À l'intérieur du battant de gauche, il y avait un miroir. Cloud l'ouvrit en grand et plaça la robe devant lui, essayant de faire abstraction du reste de sa tenue, pour se remémorer dans les détails son apparence d'alors.

Même comme ça, le résultat n'était pas très appétissant.

Le rire bloqué dans sa gorge se libéra en un petit « Pffff… ». Son sourire s'élargit et il se regarda encore une fois, sentant monter un fou rire incontrôlable… qui mourut brutalement.

Car ses yeux venaient d'accrocher la silhouette qui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, le fixait, la bouche ouverte sur une exclamation muette. Son expression se dégrada brusquement et, prenant conscience du quiproquo naissant, il tendit une main suppliante et pathétique en direction de Tifa.

— Attends ! Ce… c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !


End file.
